Number 702: Kick In The Head
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: This is a PorterXSpectra fic. A part of the Ben's One Shot List. Takes place during Haunted.


**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok, so I know I said I 1. Wanted a crack ship and 2. Would have a variety in the fandoms. Yeah, well… a close friend of mine requested this one. I can't deny my friends anything, so I was ok with it. Also… I really liked the item she chose from the list.**

 **This is a Spectra/Porter fic. It takes place after Porter 'betrayed' the group. Instead of everyone going to chew him out, Spectra goes alone to confront him. This is going to be good!**

 **Also, the part you care about. The item I am going to tackle… is number 702: Kick In The Head. Yeah, my friend picked a good one! Time for the show.**

Spectra flew corridor to corridor, eventually getting to the library. She blinked back tears as she flew to Porter's secret spot. Principle Revnant had everything she needed to succeed in her plot. Spectra was stuck, unable to do anything. Her friends were stuck as ghosts and were waiting where she left them. But it wasn't any of their faults. Only one person was to blame.

 _Porter_.

He had sold them out to get his chains removed. And for what? Nothing? She blinked back more tears as she got closer. She trusted him. They were a duo. Maybe something more… but no. He threw it to the wind. He only cared for himself.

She found the secret entrance and flew into it. Once she was in, she saw Porter, adjusting a sheet on the wall. She felt something… rage? Anger? No… hurt.

Porter turned around to see Spectra and sighed in relief. "Oh good, there you are," Porter said. "I have to show you something."

Spectra floated angrily toward him and shoved him back ward. "Hey, what's that…" he tried asking. Spectra didn't hear it. She kept pushing him back.

"You realize what you've done?" Spectra said. "You realize that now Principle Revenant can now change everyone from the other world into ghosts and give them detention? You realize that I'm now trapped here, along with my friends? You realize that this is _your_ fault?"

"Wait, I can explain…" Porter said, but Spectra stopped him.

"No, let me get this off my chest," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Porter, ever since I got here, we were a duo. A team. And you helped me, and I thought you were different than what you seemed. But then… you _betrayed_ me! Everything we said… _meant nothing_!" She shoved him again.

"Spectra, please listen…" Porter said.

"No! You don't get it, do you? You hurt me! You betrayed me! Don't you get it Porter? I thought I might have even _loved_ you! But no! All you care about is yourself! _I hate you Porter!_ " she screamed. With all the force she had she jumped and kicked him in the head.

Porter fell across the room. He looked at Spectra sadly. "Spectra… I'm _sorry_ ," he said. "I get that you're upset… I would be too. But… listen. I didn't betray you. I would never do that, cause… I love you too."

Silence feel between them. Before Spectra could rage, Porter pulled a key out of his pocket. "Let me prove it," he said. "And Spectra… I love you." The key glowed and suddenly, the chains holding Spectra moved to Porter and surrounded him. The key stopped glowing and dropped into his hand.

"I…" Spectra stammered.

"I sold you out because I needed to know how this key works," Porter said. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I didn't want to tear us apart… but it was the only way I could save you. Here, take the key and free everyone. Then you can get out of here." Porter walked over and handed Spectra the key.

"Porter…" Spectra said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, wait," he said, and floated over to the sheet. "I made this for you," he said and tore the sheet down. It revealed a desk, painted bright. Spectra put a hand over her mouth, tears now flowing. "I know, it's not much… but maybe you could use it sometime?"

Spectra said nothing. Suddenly, Porter was rushed and Spectra hugged him. And before he knew it, lips connected. He didn't know how to react, but kissed back. When she disconnected, she was still crying.

"Porter… I'm so sorry," she cried. "I shouldn't have hurt you. I was just…"

"Hey, I get it," Porter said. "You thought I betrayed you. But I didn't. I love you Spectra. Don't think otherwise. Ever. Ok?"

Spectra had a few more tears stream out. "Ok," she said and with that, she and Porter kissed again.

 **BN: Holy cow… that's probably the best one shot yet! THANK YOU CLOSE FRIEND! I think maybe I'll just leave the one shot choices up for chance. I'm literally taking any fandom, any ship, so feel free to send in ideas! (I rather not do another Monster High ship, but if it's requested, I'll go for it.)**

 **Like it? Hate it? Eh? Tell me about it! Leave a review! Or don't! Either works!**


End file.
